La decisión de Aioros
by Lycaos Wolf Scythe
Summary: Un fic alterno de Saint Seiya, de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros no hubiera sacado a Saori del Santuario? Exorcismos, pañales sucios, dobles asesinados y un Seiya muerto, todo eso aquí.


**La decisión de Aioros.**

**WolfScythe**: Un fic alterno de Saint Seiya, de qué hubiera pasado si Aioros no hubiera sacado a Saori del Santuario??? Aviso, este fic fue escrito por un autor que actualmente está furioso, deprimido y de malas pulgas, por su comprensión, gracias.

---

Por un pasillo del Santuario, iba un joven adolescente de unos catorce años, con cabello castaño, ojos café, con físico de un hombre más mayor y un biberón en su mano derecha. **Aioros, el Caballero Dorado de Sagitario**, se dirigía a alimentar y cuidar a la recién nacida **Atenea, Diosa de la Sabiduría**. El joven entró por la puerta, a una habitación en la cual había una cuna con el bebé. La tomó en brazos, se sentó y comenzó a darle la leche.

-¿Quién lo diría?- se preguntó a el mismo. –Un Caballero dorado alimentando a su propia Diosa.-

Después de un rato, Aioros puso a Atenea en su hombro, le dio unas palmaditas y la bebé botó sus gases estrepitosamente. Rápidamente la dejó en la cuna, abrió una ventana y buscó aire desesperadamente.

-¡¡MI DIOSA APESTA!! AAGGGGHHH.-

Luego de tomar aire como si hubiera corrido una gran maratón, sintió otro olor pestilente. La bebé ensució sus pañales. El dorado a la velocidad de la luz, tomó el talco, toallitas, cremita, sacó el pañal sucio, la limpió y le puso uno limpio. Después, sin que nadie lo viera, tiró el pañal sucio por la ventana, se escuchó un "Hey!!" y nada más. Después le cantó una canción para dormir, la dejó en la cuna, luego es joven Aioros se sentó en una silla cerca de la pared y descansó un poco.

---

Un par de horas más tarde, el Patriarca entró a la habitación con un cuchillo dorado y bien adornado. Se veía que era una pieza de colección muy cara que se debió comprar en el mercado negro en tiempos mitológicos. Miró a la bebé y dijo.

-¡¡MUERE!!-

Pero una mano detuvo el cuchillo, era el niñero Aioros de Sagitario.

-¿Está demente?- dijo alarmado Aioros –Este bebé representa a...-

-Ya sé que representa.- dijo molesto el Patriarca. –Por eso vengo a matarla. Así YO gobernaré el Santuario y todos los caballeros me obedecerán. Ahora muévete Aioros.-

Rápidamente, trató de matar de nuevo al bebé, pero ya no estaba en la cuna. Aioros la había tomado en medio del discurso demente del Patriarca. Este se enojó más y atacó a Aioros. El Caballero Dorado lo golpeó en el estómago, el Patriarca chocó contra la pared y su máscara cayó. Aioros lo miró perplejo y dijo.

-**Saga, el Caballero Dorado de Géminis**.-

-Ya sé quien soy, o quien era. Ahora soy el Patriarca y mataré a este bebé.-

Saga lanzó un ken a la velocidad de la luz, al mismo tiempo Aioros saltaba por la ventana y huía. Saga quien se puso su máscara, gritó.

-¡¡CABELLEROS, AIOROS TRAT" DE MATAR A ATENEA ES UN TRAIDOR Y DEBEN MATARLO!!-

---

Aioros con el bebé, su a la Casa de Sagitario, tomó la caja de su armadura, algo de ropa, víveres y partió.

_Ojalá sea lo correcto llevarme a la bebé._

Que equivocado esta el joven caballero.

---

Mientras el Patriarca había convocado a otro caballero dorado que estaba en el Santuario, convocó a **Shura, Caballero Dorado de Capricornio**. El joven Shura hizo una reverencia y esperó órdenes.

-Shura, sé que será doloroso para ti. Aioros trató de matar a Atenea, eres el único Caballero Dorado en el Santuario por el momento, ya que los demás todavía no consiguen armadura y Saga de Géminis está en una misión. Debes ir por Aioros, matarlo sin piedad, trae a Atenea con vida Shura. Te lo encargo.-

-Si mi señor.- dijo con tristeza el joven caballero. Sin perder más el tiempo, partió en busca de su ex mejor amigo, Aioros.

---

Rato más tarde Aioros, después de vencer a unos guardias, se encontró cara a cara con Shura.

-Aioros.-

-Shura.-

-Aioros, no hagas una locura. Dame a Atenea y quizá perdone tu vida.-

-No puedo Shura, debo llevármela lejos para salvarla.-

-¿Salvarla? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó extrañado Shura.

-Del Patriarca, en verdad es Saga, el trató de matarla.-

-Eso no puede ser. ¡¡Estás mintiendo!!-

-Si crees que miento, mátame o mejor, siente el cosmos del Patriarca, verás que digo la verdad.-

Shura dudó un momento, conocía muy bien a Aioros, el no sería capaz de matar a Atenea. Cerró los ojos, de a poco sintió el cosmos del Patriarca con detención. Era maligno, no era el patriarca que le entregó hace tres años la armadura de Capricornio. El caballero finalmente habló.

-Aioros, tienes razón.- dijo con pesar y enojo. -¿Qué haremos?-

-Para empezar, llevarnos a Atenea a un lugar seguro, aquí corre peligro.-

Así los dos amigos idearon un plan para engañar al Patriarca, mientras se separaban en distintas direcciones, Aioros tropezó y se pegó en la cabeza. La bebé en el suelo, lo mirada y comenzó a jalarle el cabello.

_Saori... Uh?? Qué pasa? Quién es Saori?_

Estás viendo el futuro Aioros. Lo que pasará si te llevas a Atenea y no enfrentas a Saga.

(En lo que verá Aioros, es toda la serie de Saint Seiya en un segundo)

¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE SE CONVIERTA EN UNA MOCOSA MALCRIADA!!! ¡¡¡Y QUE TENGA A TAL GRUPO DE INÚTILES COMO CABALLEROS!!! ¡¡¡DEBO ENFRENTAR A SAGA!!!

De golpe, Aioros se levantó, tomó al bebé y dijo.

-Enfrentaremos a Saga, pero antes... iré por el Padre.-

---

-¿Crees que puedes engañarme Shura?- preguntó un sarcástico Patriarca.

-Señor, Aioros a conseguido escapar y desaparecer su cosmos llevándose a la bebé. Eso pasó.- dijo rápidamente Shura.

-Ya te dije que no me puedes engañar, ahora tu también morirás.-

El Patriarca se puso de pie enfrentando a Shura, el Caballero Dorado se puso en guardia esperando el ataque. Saga debajo de la máscara lanzó un ken muy poderoso, el joven Shura lo esquivó por poco, luego el mismo lanzó un ken a la velocidad de la luz que dio en el casco y máscara del Patriarca. Los cabellos grises y ojos rojos de Saga brillaban frente a Shura. Este último quedó muy impresionado, efectivamente era Saga.

-Ahora que haz visto mi rostro, morirás más rápidamente de lo planeado.- dijo Saga.

Quemó su cosmos llamando a su armadura dorada de Géminis. La armadura cubrió el cuerpo de su dueño. Dos caballeros dorados iban a enfrentarse, en la legendaria batalla de los mil días y mil noches. En eso, entró Aioros con su armadura puesta, Atenea en los brazos y un anciano a su lado.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Saga al ver al viejo.

-Saga, este es el padre Merrick.- dijo Aioros. –Lo traje para que te haga un Exorcismo.-

-Jajajajajajajaja.- se rió a carcajadas el Caballero de Géminis. –Ese viejo... jajajaja no me hagas reír... jajajaja que me ahogo!!!-

El Padre Merrick se acercó levantando un rosario y una botella con agua bendita.

-¡¡En el nombre del Señor, sal del cuerpo del joven Saga!!- dijo lanzando agua bendita.

El agua le cayó como ácido a Saga, un humo negro salía de su cuerpo. Los otros dos caballeros Dorados miraban perplejos el ritual. Poco a poco, el humo tomó forma, como la de un demonio o algo así, algo malvado. Saga cayó desmayado con su cabello azul y ojos normales. El demonio dijo.

-¡¡Changos!! Me han atrapado, soy **Ares, Dios de la Guerra**. Quería dominar el Santuario, pero... por qué me afectó tu agua bendita??-

-Porque es bendita.- dijo el Padre Merrick. Todos incluyendo Ares cayeron con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Me vencieron esta vez, pero volveré!!!-

Dicho eso, desapareció y se fue. Los Caballeros ayudaron a Saga y despacharon al viejo. Cuando todo parecía tranquilo, llegó el verdadero Patriarca, **Shion**. Saga ya con la cabeza en su lugar, preguntó.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Fuiste dominado por Ares, trataste de matarnos a todos, excepto a Dohko aquí presente. También trataste de a mi en Star Hill, pero era un doble al que mataste. Por eso estoy vivo.- dijo solemnemente Shion.

-Estoy muy arrepentido de hacer tales actos, no merezco ser un Caballero Dorado.-

-No seas duro contigo mismo.- dijo Aioros dándole una palma en el hombro. –Eres responsable de algunas muertes pero es lo de menos. Ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.-

-Lo que me recuerda decirles.- dijo Shion –He decidido que seguiré siendo el Patriarca, usted son muy jóvenes para ese cargo.-

-¿Atenea?- preguntó Aioros. –A todo esto, dónde está el bebé?-

La bebé estaba jugando por ahí, indiferente a lo que pasó.

---

Trece años más tarde, Atenea gobernada el Santuario con sabiduría y sin estupideces de niña rica, como no creció con el viejo loco de... ya se me olvidó su nombre. Con ella, estaba el Patriarca Shion y los doce Caballeros Dorados. También contaban con los veinticuatro Caballeros de Plata y casi todos los Caballeros de Bronce, con la excepción del de Pegaso que murió en el desayuno por atragantarse con un plátano.

Así todos los caballeros vivieron felices, al servicio de una Diosa Atenea que sabía hacer bien su trabajo y un Seiya bien muerto y podrido.

---

**WolfScythe**: Lo sé, no es uno de mis mejores trabajos... pude hacerlo mejor. Es que la idea era muy buena, además de que estoy de malas... pero matar a Seiya me tranquilizó, mmm... matar a Seiya... jejejejeje. Gracias por leer este fic, sinceramente.

WolfScythe, the Lonewolf


End file.
